rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy suggestions
Please write your fairy suggestions here, and you can add fairy episode suggestions, too! Optionally, you may add song suggestions. Mystery Jigsaws *Destiny the Popstar Fairy -Hidden comic strip: Girls see goblins dancing, they teach them The Angels' routine, Destiny grabs Sparkle Sash, the girls celebrate with The Angels Choose your Magic *Helena's Lost Helmet - Guest stars: Claudia, Eva, Morgan, Alice and Leona *Nicole and the Vanished Wand - Guest stars: Courtney, Freya, Ella, Rochelle and Amy *Honor and the Long Lost Tiara - Guest stars: Ellie, Jasmine, Clara, Pia and Yasmin *Hannah and the forever lost pen - guest stars: Kayla, Miranda, Holly, Julia and Faith *Florence and the best friend forever - guest stars: Lucy, Megan, Kimberley, Lila and Myla SPECIALS/SPECIAL EDITIONS *Lyndsey the Let it Ride Fairy -a motorcycle charm, a motorcycle helmet, and a golden locket with a picture of four members of the main cast * Cedar the Escaped Animal Fairy -a metal chain, a shark named Yolanda, and a Komodo dragon named Vanessa Cychromanci the Spiced Saffron Fairy -3 types of Spiced Saffron Cymphoniqa the Symphonies from all around the world Fairy - 3 sheets of symphonies from all around the world Phyllis the Diary Writing Fairy - a fancy diary, a magic pencil and a bookmark * Letica the Nursery Rhymes Fairy - a magical teapot, a book of nursery rhymes and a magic key * Kaye and Faye the Best Friends Fairies (U.S. names: Leonie and Colette the Best Friends Fairies) - Kaye's rainbow rose bracelet, Faye's rainbow rose bracelet and a heart ring * Hollie the Mistletoe Fairy - 3 mistletoes * Rhianna the Christmas Pudding Fairy - 3 christmas puddings * Dani the Christmas Log Fairy - 3 christmas logs * Ceyla the Bookworm Fairy - an enchanted book that provides all information, a librarian's tag and a bangle with swirly carvings * Laynette the Plant Life Fairy - a potted money plant, a hanging pot of orchids and a small pot of cactus. * Soffrona the Old Fashioned Fairy - a black and white TV, an old brooch and a black and white photo. * Yanika the Honey Fairy - a honeycomb, her pet bee named Rina and a honey charm * Janey the Baby Care Fairy - a magical baby bottle, a magical dummy and a cuddly soft toy * Theona the Thanksgiving Fairy - Pilgrim hat, roast turkey charm and pumpkin pie charm *Angenita the Go-Go Dancer Fairy - play boy bunny top hat, playboy bunny tap dance stick and light pink tap dance shoes *Brunhild the Creature and Animal Whisper Fairy -3 bags of animal and creature whisper dust *Buttercup the Springtime Fairy - 3 baskets of flowers *Juno the Bubbles Fairy - bubble mixture, bubble wand and bubble machine *Alanah the Tomboy Fairy - a baseball cap, trainer--shaped charm and lunchbag *Banana the Return life Fairy - 3 bags of return life dist (She shares a similar job to Bria) *Mireya the Marshmellow Fairy - 3 marshmellow charms *Merida the Enchanted Ocean Fairy - a blue bag of white ocean dust, a teal bag of green ocean dust and a silver bag of sky blue ocean dust *Gwen the Gangam Fairy - a lady photo, a horse and dancing shoes *Yoma the Pet Show fairy - a Magic Pink Collar, A magic Purple Bow and A Magic pet's blue clothing *Abbie the Animals Fairy - a magic cat called Kitty, A magic dog named Snowy and a Magic pony named Kiki *Christine the Catwalk Fairy -Battery for light, watch, music box. She is friends with Lola the Fashion Show Fairy, Frankie the Make Up Fairy and Miley the Stylist Fairy *Angela the Computer Fairy - Keyboard, Mouse and Joystick *Sina the Sea Fairy - A seashell, A pebble and Seaweed *Ashleigh the Light Fairy -a flashlight, a firefly, and a moon cutie mark *Amanda the Makeover Fairy -a blue eyeshadow, a lipstick, and a pink facial glitter *Medley the Raincloud Fairy -a cloud cutie mark, a raindrop, and a rainbow-shaped cutie mark *Ari the Novi Star Fairy - a magic shiny sparkly Star with gold glitter, a pinkish purple seqinned planet and a blue alien *Merry the Ice Age Fairy - a ground sloth, a mammoth, and a saber-toothed tiger *Jodie the Fireworks Fairy - Blue fireworks, red fireworks and yellow fireworks *Bethan the Television Fairy - A disk channel of Cartoons, A disk channel for the news and a disk channel of gameshows *Kim the Concept Art Fairy - a a drawing of a concept art of a character, graphics and a magical concept art star necklace *Sylvanna the Bauble Fairy - A red Bauble, a blue bauble and a yellow bauble *Jorgie the Wonderland Fairy - A pack of Cards, Tea party set and a white rabbit *Charys the School time Fairy - a magic Homework, a magic number 10 and a magic Lunchbox with a sandwich, a fruit and a carrot *Demetria the Diamond Tiara Fairy -a blue diamond tiara, a pink diamond tiara, and a yellow diamond tiara. *Michelle the Spa Fairy -a mascara, a blue eyeshadow, a pack of bubble bath *Puja the Earth Day Fairy - a sun cutiemark, a water cutiemark and a wind cutiemark *Casey the Moonlight Fairy -moonlight dust, moonstone necklace and a pinch of moonlight beam. *Dorothy the Wizard of OZ Fairy - a scarecrow, a tin man and a lion *Winona the World Record Fairy -a bag of special talent dust, a guide to a world record and a world record beater *Agatha the Nanny Fairy - bells of kindness, a bracelet of politeness and a necklace of truth *Alexis the Magic School Fairy - a magic pen, a magic rubber and a magic pencilcase *Opal the Jewel Fairy - an aquamarine, an onyx and an alexandrite (She's the mentor of the Jewel Fairies) *Kirsten the Dog Care Fairy - a white dog named Julian, a black dog named Dudley and a beige dog named Hercules *Rachna the Cat Care Fairy - a white cat named Ginny, a grey cat named Cutie and a black cat named Halley *Trudy the 50's Fairy - a CD of songs from the 50s, a film from the 50s and a play from the 50s *Mei the Fairground Fairy - a bag of fun ride dust, a bag of character dust and a bag of game dust *Marcie the Magical Mime Fairy - a bag of sign language dust, a bag of miming dust and a bag of magic mime dust *Hildeguard the Housekeeper Fairy - 3 missing parts of a doll's house *Mercy the Magical Library Fairy - a bag of quiet dust, a bag of apprication of book dust and a bag of neatness library dust *Thalia the Guardian Angel Fairy - the silver flute, the golden bells and a key necklace *Kiara the Trainride Fairy - three missing wheels of the fairyland train *Jeanette the Time Travel Fairy - a bag of past dust, a bag of present dust and a bag of future dust *Sapphire the Cinema Fairy - popcorn, softdrink and a surprise movie *Dashi the Octonaut Fairy - a king lemur, fairytale donkey and a walrus *Malaise the Cold Front Fairy - a bag of winter dust, an icicle and a diamond snowflake *Peggy the Sweetness Fairy - a bag of sweet dust, a lollipop and a chocolate *Lillian the Fan Fairy - a red fan, a blue fan and a yellow fan *Tillie the Temperature Fairy - a thermoniter, a weather thermoniter and a cooking thermoniter *Coraline the Coraline Book Fairy - 2 broken legs and 1 broken hand of the coraline voodoo doll *Penelope the Puppytown Fairy - 3 triplet puppies *Leanora the Lion Heart Fairy - 3 missing pieces of Leanora's Lion's heart *Qualeela the Quinceanera Fairy - 3 bags of Quinceanera dust *Callie the Bonfire Fairy - 3 pieces of woodlogs *Laetitia the Pancake Day Fairy - pancake with jam and berries charm, pancake with chocolate sauce and sprinkles charm and a pancake with whipped cream and fruit charm *Bailey the Graduation Fairy - 3 graduation certificates *Xianghua the Mystery Fairy - a magnifying glass, a paper about the mystery and a bag of trail dust *Talim The Animal DNA Fairy - 3 missing charms of Talim's animal necklace *Jun The Japanese Fairy - 3 bags of japanese learning dust *Eponine The Masquerade Fairy - 3 colorful masks *Icy The Ice Sculpture Fairy - 3 ice sulptures *Syd The Hair Salon Fairy - a hairbrush, a comb and a hairdryer *Youanna The Magic Store Fairy - a toy, a game and a pretty costume *Aramina The Living Art Fairy - 3 famous art pieces *Planet The Magical Cooking Fairy - 3 yummy recipes *Meygana The Witch School Fairy - a broomstick, a witch hat and a wand of witch spells *Hayla The Horrorland Fairy - a zombie, a rat and a wolf *Rue The Living Mascot Fairy - 3 bags of mascot dust *Tecna The Opera Fairy - an opera mask, a red rose and a opera lyrics sheet *Vida The Medieval Times Fairy - a medival princess crown, a joker hat and a tiara *Raya The Full Moon Fairy - 3 bags of full moon dust *Yvonne The Antique Fairy - antique dress, antique pen and an antique lamp *Sam The Web Show Fairy - a webcam, a video camera and a recorder disk *Uni The Happy Twins' Fun and Playtime Fairy - 3 bags of sharing, kindness and joy dust *Aurora the Aura Fairy - 3 bags of aura dust *Raven The Vision Fairy - 3 bags of vision dust *Elin the Magical Shoes Fairy - a magical dancing shoe, a sparkly magical shoe and a red magical shoe (She has a similar fairy job to Sasha's) *Steph the Moon Changer Fairy - 3 bags of moon changing dust *Amethyst the Friendship Heart Fairy - 3 bags of friendship heart dust- 3 bags of friendship heart dust *Christabel the Unicorn Ruler Fairy - a unicorn named Hocus Pocus, a unicorn pegagsus named Lily and a unicorn princess named Juju *Celestia the Equestria Fairy - 3 bags of Equestria dust *Hazel The Mystical Fox Fairy - three mystical foxes *Toya the Tea Party Fairy - a blue teapot, a pink teacup and a pink flower *Angelina the Mystical Mirror Fairy - 3 different mystical mirrors *Trina the Field Trip Fairy - a leaf, a flower and a tree *Jules The Treasure Hunt Fairy - 3 maps *Iridessa The Outer Space Fairy - a comet, orbit and a star *Millicent The Outback Fairy - 3 bags of outback dust *Kimi The Hospital Fairy - a medicine, injection and a pill *Mary Lou The Baby Shower Fairy - 3 bags of baby shower dust *Misty The Prom Fairy - a dress, a hair accesory and best shoes *Nancy The Animal Lover Fairy - a bunny, a duck and a puppy *Ida The Terror Tale Fairy - 3 terror tale books *Periwinkle the Winter Woods Fairy - a snowflake, an icicle and a snowball *Cammy The Construction Site Fairy - 3 bags of constructon dust *Starfire The White Magic Fairy - 3 white bags of white dust *Rosetta The Magical Garden Fairy - a flower, a tree and a fountain *Maginca The Magic World Fairy - 3 bags of magic world dust *Pyhranna The Pirate Fairy - a pirate bandana, a parrot and a sword *Glimia The Family Tree Fairy - 3 childhood pictures of Kimberley, Shanice and Bryhanna *Jayna The Wax Museum Fairy - 3 bags of wax museum dust *Mirgrine The Titanic Fairy - three giant ships *Blossom The Airport Fairy - three airoplanes *Kitana The Legend Fairy - 3 legend tales *Daphne The Digital World Fairy - 3 tecnology magic wands *Sakura the Cherry Blossom Fairy - 3 Cherry Blossom petals *Juley the Cresent Moon Fairy - 3 cool colored cresent moons *Ichigo the Colourful Butterfly Fairy - pink butterfly, white butterfly and yellow butterfly *Yukoru the Anime Series Fairy - 3 bags of anime show dust *Cisletta the Love Letter Fairy - 3 love letters *Saphira the Snow Princess Fairy -a snowflake, a snowflake wand, and a snowflake necklace *Zakuro the Colourful Dragonfly Fairy - a red dragonfly, a blue dragonfly and a green dragonfly *Katy the Gameshow Fairy - 3 bags of gameshow dust which will give good luck to the players * Meghan the Compassion Fairy - 3 bags of compassion dust * Chrissy the Color Fairy - bucket of pant, paintbrush and a rainbow * Bianca the Bell Fairy -a gold bell, a silver bell, and a red bell *Tawni the Liquorice Fairy - 3 liquorices *Xiaoyu the Caramel fairy - 3 types of caramels *Cloetta the Haunted House Fairy - a small haunted house, a normal haunted house and a giant haunted house *Amabel the White Knight Fairy -a holy anaconda, a holy burst, and a beam of light. *Angeline the Prison Guard Fairy -a key, a lock, and a prison guard dust *Zahrah the Song Fairy - 3 lyric papers * Darcy the Water Princess Fairy - a raindrop, a water wand and a water necklace *Shaneece the Fire Princess Fairy - a fire ball, a fire wand and a fire necklace *Tessie the Afro Circus Fairy - an afro circus wig, a zebra and bright colorful make-up *July the Conscience Fairy - a cricket, a heart necklace and a shining star *Duffy the Power Crystal Fairy - 3 power crystals *Emy the Pegasus Unicorn Fairy - a pink pegasus unicorn, a purple pegasus unicorn and a white pegasus unicorn *Nia the Jumper through the Hoops Fairy (U.S. name: Kattrin the Jumper through the hoops fairy) - a giant hoop, a middle hoop and a small hoop *Colleen the Conga Fairy -3 conga musics *Bria the Summon Wraith Fairy -3 bags of Summon Wraith dusts *Lexine the Summon The Grim Reaper Fairy -3 bags of Summon The Grim Reaper dusts *Winifred the Water Lady Fairy -a water drop, a water dress, and a raindrop necklace *Jenna the Shining Star Fairy (U.S. Only) - 3 shining stars *Paris-Marie the School Trip Fairy (U.S. name: Paris-Marie the Field Trip Fairy) - 3 bags of school trip dust *Pamela the Punk Fairy -a punk music, a chain, and a spiky collar *Kavita the Wonderbolts Pesagi Fairy - 3 Wonderbolts Pegasi *Tamika the Wilderness Fairy - 3 bags of wilderness dust *Aran the Andulasian Pony Fairy - 3 andulasian ponies *Chris the Comic Fairy (U.S. name: Chris the Comic Book Fairy) -3 comics *Becci the Sweet Songs Fairy - 3 sweet songs *Annalene the Air Princess Fairy - some glittering air in a jar, an air wand and an air necklace *Eartha the Earth Princess Fairy - an earth globe, an earth wand and an earth necklace *Steffie the Healing Fairy - a first aid kit, a bandage and a plaster *Kathia the Humour Fairy - 3 bags of humour dust *London the Magical Flower Fairy - 3 magical flowers *Myrna the Magical Star Fairy - 3 magical stars *Lil the Magic Pearl Fairy - 3 magical pearls *Mo the Crystal Ball Fairy - 3 crystal balls *Patty the Video Games Fairy - 3 magical video games *Kami the Locket Fairy - 3 lockets *Ayira the Charms Fairy -3 magical charms *Carol the Christmas Carol Fairy - 3 christmas carols *Sheena the Swedish House Mafia Fairy -3 of the band's songs ("Don't You Worry Chiid", "Miami to Ibiza", "Save the World") *Alana the Approaching Nirvana Fairy -3 of Approaching Nirvana's songs ("Final Flight", "Fade Away", "A Swedish Hau5 Party") * Flitter the Vamps Fairy -3 of The Vamps' songs ("Can We Dance", "Somebody to You", "Wake Up") * Diletta the 5 Seconds of Summer Fairy -3 of 5SOS' songs ("Never Be", "Good Girls", "She's Kinda Hot") *Rena the Keyring Fairy - 3 keyrings *Gloria the Birthstone Fairy - a peridot, a ruby and an opal *Eunice the Canterlot Fairy - 3 bags of canterlot dust *Fifi the French Fairy - 3 bags of french learning dust *Mitchie the Song Bird Fairy - a songbird keyring, a songbird flute and a songbird named Lydia *Yasmina the Fortune Teller Fairy - 3 future telling crystal balls *Jada the Goth Glamour Fairy - a gothic dress, gothic earrings and gothic make-up *Sashabella the Cat Lover Fairy - a black cat named Fluffinscruff, a cat keyring and a cat collar for Fluffinscruff *Vampellina the Vampire Dracula Fairy - black gloves, a cape and Vampire make-up *Fidelima the Weather Controlling Mermaid Fairy - 3 bags of mermaid weather dust *Citrine the Psychology Fairy 3 bags of psychology dust *Kirby the Nativity Fairy - 3 bags of Nativity dust *Lalita the Romance Fairy -3 bags of romance dust *Nitasha the Antidote Fairy -3 bags of antidote dust *Marion the Royalty Fairy - 3 bags of royalty dust *Jen the Father Christmas Fairy - 3 secret surprise presents *Elijah the Circus Fairy - a andulasian horse, a bag of acrobating dust and a magic squeaky red nose to make people laugh *Onika the Summer Solstice Fairy -a sunbeam, and 2 bags of summer solstice dusts *Cornelia the Winter Animal Fairy - a winter animal keyring, a winter white wolf cub named Clive and a collar *Preeti the Ice Water Fairy - 3 bags of ice water dust *Adelaide the Night time Fairy - 3 bags of night time dust *Savanna the Rights Fairy - 3 magical human and fairy rights * Zlatimira the New Year Day Fairy - a new years eve necklace, streamers and a balloon * Juli the Holy Book Fairy - 3 holy books * Seanna The Funky Dancing Steps Fairy - 3 funky dance moves (Twist, shimmies and spin) ONE OFFS * Marla the Amargasaurus Fairy (U.S. name: Honora the Amargasaurus Fairy) -an Amargasaurus named Blaze * Avea the Ornithomimus Fairy (U.S. name: Roxanna the Ornithomimus Fairy) -an Ornithomimus named Ophelia * Adelaine the Gallimimus Fairy -a Gallimimus named Aria * Tricia the Struthiomimus Fairy -a Struthiomimus named Adagio * Sandrina the Pteranodon Fairy -a Pteranodon named Raven * Yolanda the Dream Fairy -a bag of dream dust (she has similar job to Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy) * Serafina the Spiny Turtle Fairy -a spiny turtle charm * Howleen the Matamata Fairy -a matamata charm * Kiyomi the Alligator Snapping Turtle Fairy -an alligator snapping turtle charm * Nebula the Komodo Dragon Fairy -a Komodo dragon named Luke * Politea the Great White Shark Fairy -a great white shark named Cara * Roseanne the Alien Egg M Fairy -a spinning blade miniature * Mayra the Alien Egg P Fairy -an Alien Egg P charm * Amadea the Blue Coral Snake Fairy -a blue coral snake named Coral * Blaze the Volcanic Chain Fairy -a bag pf volcanic chain dust * Mallory the Magma Inferno Fairy -a bag of magma inferno dust * Havana the Lava Flow Fairy (U.S. name: Vidia the Lava Flow Fairy) -a bag of lava flow dust * Farrah the Fissure Fairy -a wand to stop fissure from happening * Maryse the Cobalt Blue Tarantula Fairy -a cobalt blue tarantula named Azura * Estella the Starburst Tarantula Fairy -a starburst tarantula named Luna * Lumine the Cosmo Driver Fairy -a pnch of blue flame * Blondie the Big Bang X Fairy -a pinch of orange flame * Peri the Galaxya Axel Fairy -a pinch of starry gold flame * Dawn the Shotgun Rize Fairy -a pinch of pink flame * Reed the Heaven's Fire Fairy -a pinch of green flame * Calla the Jolt Screw Fairy -a pinch of silver flame * Clarion the End of Labyrinth Fairy -a pink crystal ball * Gail the Galaxya Runaway Fairy -a blue crystal ball * Caprice the Gigantic Gravity Fairy -a purple crystal ball * Piper the Marionette Gorilla Fairy -a wooden marionette gorilla * Kezia the Aligned Planets Fairy -aligned planets miniature * Juanita the Alien Vault Fairy -an alien vault containing a diamond * Zerlina the Japanese Long-eared Bat Fairy (U.S. name: Della the Japanese Long-eared Bat Fairy) -a Japanese long-eared bat named Hikari * Aurelia the Advent of the Ice Age Fairy -advent of the Ice Age * Christabella the Archaeopteryx Fairy -an archaeopteryx named Carly * Dara the Dunkleosteus Fairy -a dunkleosteus named Brian * Bellatrix the Spiny Flower Mantis Fairy (U.S. name: Amanita the Spiny Flower Mantis Fairy) -a spiny flower mantis named Flora * Tambry the Dead Leaf Mantis Fairy -a dead leaf mantis named Coco * Mirabelle the Praying Mantis Fairy -a praying mantis named Verde * Desiryee the Hurricane Do Fairy -a bag of hurricane dust * Mariska the Hi-speed Cleave Fairy -a bag of flying dust * Skyra the Solar Arrow Fairy -a bag or arrow spell dust * Marisol the Kaiser Coral Fairy -a coral snake * Flara the Red Head Squeeze Fairy -red strength aura * Pyxis the Drastic Medicine Fairy -a bottle of cough drop * Bay the Blue Wyvern Fairy -a blue wyvern *Kirstina the Rainbow Candy Floss Fairy - a rainbow candy floss * Crista the Water Slide Fairy - a water slide * Lauren-Kryssie the My Little Pony Fairy - a cutie mark * Jesy the Little Mix Fairy - a bag of little mix dust * Nanette the Chinese New Year Fairy - a lantern * Caissie the Candy Cane Fairy - a candy cane * Juliette the Play Fairy - a script * Analise the Turquoise Fairy - a turquoise gem * Anthea the Postcard Fairy - a set of holiday postcards * Aileen the Dalmatian Puppy Fairy - a dalmatian puppy named Fiona * Ellen the Family Fairy - a family photo * Devan the Mail Fairy (U.S. name: Devan the Delivery Fairy) - an envelope * Christiana the Crystal Fairy - a magical crystal * Jezziele the Tiara Fairy - A Tiara * Seiko the Desk Fairy - a desk *Kiana The Hanukkah Fairy - A Christmas candle *Carmen the History Fairy - a book about the past *Minuette the Minuet Fairy -a minuet music *Bobbie Leigh the Tinsel Fairy - Rainbow coulored Tinsel *Arabella the Internet Fairy - an Internet Cable (She's also best friends with Angela the Computer Fairy) *Fuji the Food Jar Fairy (U.S. name: Glenn the food jar Fairy) - a Food Jar *Jane the Jelly Fairy -a raspberry-flavored jelly charm *Gretchen the Galaxy Fairy -a silver bag of starry galaxy dust *Twist the Pink Candy Cane Fairy -a cutie mark in shape of two pink candy canes in heart form *Loretta the Silver Spoon Fairy -a silver spoon cutie mark with a heart (see the picture *Lyra the Lyre Fairy -a golden lyre (to see the picture, click here) *Emmy the Wedding Souvenir Fairy - a Souvenir * Britt the Wedding Fairy -a picture of Princess Candace *Erica the Wedding Bridesmaid Fairy -a green magic which turns a bride's bridesmaids' eyes into green (just the iris) *Laura the Pegasus Fairy -a turquoise pegasus with a teal mane and raining cloud cutie mark named Medley. * Marie the Cosmetics Fairy (U.S. name: Clarabelle the Cosmetics Fairy) -a cosmetic bag *Sierra the Fleur-de-lis Fairy -a purple fleur de lis *Lani the Christmas Lights Fairy - Electric Christmas Lights *Em the Boxing Day Fairy - A Christmas Box *Maria the Countryside Fairy (U.S. Name: Nolee the Countryside Fairy) - a Flower of different colors *Louisa the Tree Fairy - a planted tree *Joanne the Solo Fairy - a Microphone *Yinka the Yo-yo Fairy - a yoyo *Gracia the Gray-headed Flying Fox Fairy -a gray-headed flying fox named Tress *;Note: like the School Days Fairies, this group only has four fairies.ne the Fruit Juice Fairy - a tropical fruit Juice *Tracey the Lotus Blossom Fairy -a pink lotus blossom *Jaimee the Lizard Fairy - a lizard called Lizzie *Aoife the Musical Fairy - a soundtrack of musicals *Sumaya the Lavender Fairy -a lavender *Cherisa the Chiffon Fairy -a chiffon charm *Share the Shining Supernova Fairy -a silver bag of purple supernova dust *Marina the Mermaid ♥ Kiss Fairy -a red heart *Venus the Venus ♥ Love Call Fairy -a hairy red heart *Lyre the Sweet ♥ Stone Fairy -a candy pink heart *Peppermint the Paisley Fairy - some paisley *Jocy the Wave Fairy - a bag of wave dust *Herrera the Harvest Fairy - a bag of harvesting dust *Brigitte the Bliss Fairy - a bag of bliss dust *Stephie the Swan Fairy - a swan named Lynette *Marisa the Apple Cider Fairy - an apple cider charm *Cymphonique the Symphony Fairy - a bag of symphony dust *Cyndi the Gravity Falls Fairy -a bag of Gravity Falls dust. *Magdalene the Phineas and Ferb Fairy - a bag of phineas and ferb dust *Lea the Kim Possible Fairy (U.S. name: Loreen the Kim Possible Fairy) -a bag of Kim Possible dust *Celinde the Royal or Rebel Fairy - a bag of royal or rebel dust Tomboy Fairies * Onyi the World Book Day Fairy - a magical book * Jolene the Secret Fairy - a secret box * Zaria the Farm Fairy - a hen * Violetta the Old Treasures Fairy (U.S. name: Cyara the Old Clocks Fairy) - a grandfather clock * Minra the Magic Glass Fairy (U.S. name: Misra the Magic Mirror Fairy) - a magical crystal ball Frights, Camera, Action! Fairies * Connor the Clawdia Wolf Fairy -a black pen attached to a golden notebook * Forever the Elissabat Fairy -a movie award charm * Mira the Honey Swamp Fairy -a clapperboard * Fay the Viperine Gorgon Fairy -a makeup bag Duck-billed Dinosaur Fairies * Gita the Hadrosaurus Fairy -a Hadrosaurus named Roxie * Lainey the Lambeosaurus Fairy -a Lambeosaurus named Amber * Arabelle the Parasaurolophus Fairy -a Parasaurolophus named Ryan * Cadenza the Corythosaurus Fairy -a Corythosaurus named Cory Note: Like the Fairytale Fairies and School Days Fairies, this fairy group only has four fairies. Dinosaur Fairies * Amadea the Suchomimus Fairy -a Suchomimus named Sonata * Midge the Compsognathus Fairy -a Compsognathus named Nate * Ita the Leaellynasaura Fairy -a Leaellynasaura named Trisha * Lia the Pachycephalosaurus Fairy -a Pachycephalosaurus named Bryony * Kala the Carcharodontosaurus Fairy -a Carcharodontosaurus named Bruce * Stormie the Velociraptor Fairy -a Velociraptor named Tabitha * Adagio the Cryolophosaurus Fairy -a Cryolophosaurus named Pantherlily Note: They are the helpers of Brady the Dinosaur Fairy. Creatures of the Night Fairies * Carissa the Dark Polar Bear Fairy -a polar bear named Ciara * Valeria the Dark Gray Wolf Fairy -a gray wolf named Selina * Haviland the Dark Indian Elephant Fairy -an Indian elephant named Raven * Debora the Dark Narwhal Fairy -a narwhal named Ivy * Penepole the Dark Dead Leaf Mantis Fairy -a dead leaf mantis named Darcy * Ashton the Dark Golden Eagle Fairy -a golden eagle named Stormy * Fawntine the Dark White Rhinoceros Fairy -a white rhinoceros named Layla Mecha Leader Fairies * Audrey the Mecha Shark-DX Fairy -a Mecha Shark-DX charm * Clary the Mecha Eagle-DX Fairy -a Mecha Eagle-DX charm * Reyna the Mecha Gorilla-DX Fairy -a Mecha Gorilla-DX charm * Kalani the Mecha Lion-Elite Fairy -a Mecha Lion-Elite charm Note: like the School Days Fairies and the Fairytale Fairies, this group only has four fairies. And the Mecha Leader Fairies are cousins with the Mecha Animals Fairies. Mecha Animals Fairies * Maybelline the Mecha Shark Fairy -a mecha shark named Jocelyn * Diaspro the Mecha Eagle Fairy -a mecha eagle named Fay * Marceline the Mecha Gorilla Fairy -a mecha gorilla named Will * Illiana the Mecha Lion Fairy -a mecha lion named Lea Note: Just like the School Days Fairies and Fairytale Fairies, this group only has four fairies. And the Mecha Animals Fairies are cousins of the Mecha Leader Fairies. Fantasteen Fairies * Lilimar the Lily Jasmine Fairy -a Lily Jasmine miniature * Emma-Rose the Wonderworks Fairy -a wand of witch spells * Lorelei the Glitter of Diamonds Fairy -a bag of sparkly dust * Elvanda the Dark Journey Fairy (U.S. only) -a bag of adventure magic dust * Marla the Black Shadow Fairy (U.S. only) -a wand of shadow spells * Valia the VE Fairy (U.S. only) -a pair of floral pajamas * Janetta the Lucid Dream Fairy -a teddy bear named Mister Cornstarch Galactical Invader Fairies * Elissabat the Emperor Vertus Fairy -a blue whale charm * Astranova the Admiral Eraser Fairy -a Siberian tiger charm * Gooliope the Gen. Crusher Fairy -a Holstein cow charm * Vallen the Col. Butcher Fairy (US name: Posea the Col. Butcher Fairy) -a smalltooth sawfish charm * Viperine the Lt. Blaster Fairy -a lowland gorilla charm * Vandala the Sgt. Striker Fairy (US name: Chiquita the Sgt. Striker Fairy) -a vampire bat charm * Wydowna the Pvt. Stinger Fairy -a cobalt blue tarantula charm Animal Kaisers of the Past Fairies * Mercedes the Mammoth Priest Fairy -a burnt umber halo * Lolita the Spike Roshi Fairy -an orange halo * Elinor the Elder Pedronomus Fairy -a yellow halo * Blaze the Don Bison Fairy -a red halo * Roxanna the Kaiser Two Horn Fairy (U.S. name: Keisha the Kaiser Two Horn Fairy) -a blue halo * Mariela the Master Daedalus Fairy (U.S. name: Avea the Master Daedalus Fairy) -a white halo * Twyla the Hippo Daddy Fairy -a green halo Escaped Animals Fairies * Sherenina the Spotted Hyena Fairy -a spotted hyena named Winona * Isi the Indian Cobra Fairy (U.S. name: Tanika the Indian Cobra Fairy) -an Indian cobra named Valeria * Calista the Masai Giraffe Fairy (U.S. name: Meadow the Masai Giraffe Fairy) -a Masai giraffe named Mace * Tristan the Andean Condor Fairy -an Andean condor named Nicky Note: They are the helpers of Cedar the Escaped Animal Fairy. And like the School Days Fairies and Fairytale Fairies, this group only has four fairies. Alien Egg Fairies * Raphaela the Alien Egg A Fairy -a sword miniature * Dolores the Alien Egg D Fairy -a golden fist attached to a golden arm miniature * Isaura the Alien Egg I Fairy -a ground drill miniature * Faybelle the Alien Egg K Fairy -a chainsaw miniature * Odilia the Alien Egg O Fairy -a clothes iron miniature * Selina the Alien Egg S Fairy -a syringe miniature * Donna the Alien Egg Gold Fairy -a gold bar made out of pyrite Beatles Fairies *Joanne the Cavern Club Fairy - a vinyl disc *Pauline the Sgt Pepper Fairy - a vinyl disc *Georgiana the Magical Mystery Tour Fairy - a vinyl disc *Richie the Abbey Road Fairy - a vinyl disc Prom Night Fairies * Alaea the Night Club Fairy - a set of DJ headphones * Levine the Banquet Fairy - a dinnerware * Toborr the Dance Party Fairy - a boom box * Jacquelyne the Beauty Makeover Fairy - a makeup kit * Brianne the Prom Decorations Fairy - balloons and prom ribbons * Lynese the Casino Party Fairy - a set of casino tokens * Marianne the Party Ball Fairy - a disco ball Circus Fairies * Peppita the Clown Fairy - a circus clown hat * Orenliwa the Lion Tamer Fairy - a lion tamer circus hat * Mollie the Trapeze Fairy - a trapeze circus hat * Arianna the Acrobatics Fairy - an acrobatics circus hat * Kerry-Anne the Motorcycle Fairy - a motorcycle circus hat * Esperanza the Juggler Fairy - a juggler circus hat * Marceia the Circus Performance Fairy - a circus performer circus hat Nursery Rhymes Fairies * Liv the Humpty Dumpty Fairy - an egg * Lindy the Jack and Jill Fairy - a bucket of water * Chyna the Mary, Mary Quite Contrary Fairy - a bouquet of flowers * Zuri the Hey Diddle Diddle Fairy - a dish and spoon * Lela the Ride A Cockhorse to Bambury Cross Fairy - rings and bells * Glissa the Grand Duke of York Fairy - tin soldiers * Ling the Itsy Bitsy Spider Fairy - a spider named Koko Cinema Fairies * Poppa the Popcorn Fairy - a popcorn charm * Tayra the Ticketing Fairy - tickets * Siamie the Fizzy Drink Fairy - a fizzy drink charm * Klamperl the Special Effects Fairy - a set of special effects Note: Like the School Days Fairies and The Fairytale Fairies, this group only has four fairies and they are the helpers of Sapphire the Cinema Fairy Charm Fairies * Elsna the Snowflake Charm Fairy - a snowflake charm * Antania the Rainbow Charm Fairy - a rainbow charm * Chysilla the Flower Charm Fairy - a flower charm * Brenynn the Pet Charm Fairy - a pet charm Note: Like the School Days Fairies and The Fairytale Fairies, this group only has four fairies Natural Disaster Fairies * Besitta the Flood Fairy - a wand to stop floods * Tisa the Tornado Fairy - a wand to stop tornados * Yan the Tsunami Fairy - a wand to stop tsunamis * Gylnn the Volcano Fairy - a wand to stop volcano eruptions Note: Like the School Days Fairies and The Fairytale Fairies, this group only has four fairies Attraction Fairies * Aya the Aquarium Fairy - a aqua fish locket * Tallahesse the Fun Fair Fairy (U.S. name: Tallahesse the Theme Park Fairy) - a colourful flag * Norinna the Nature Reserve Fairy - a leaf * Narianna the Nature Walk Fairy - a flower * Simiah the Seven Wonders Of The World Fairy - a global map * Siniah the Seven Wonders Of Nature Fairy - a recycle flag * Zinia the Zoo Fairy - a pet tiger named Jasmine Fun Fairies * Kemi the Hopping Fairy - a bag of hopping dust * Ryan the Skipping Fairy - a skipping rope * Lilo the Running Fairy - a jogging kit * Susan the Jumping Fairy - a jumping mat * Rajishka the Balancing Fairy - a balancing tightrope * Gurinder the Scootering Fairy - a scooter * Rosella the Cycling fairy - a cycle bike Dessert Fairies *Andeana the Apple Pie Fairy (U.S. Title: Alysson the Apple Pie Fairy) - an apple pie charm *Cecile the Cinnamon Roll Fairy -a cinnamon roll charm *Jillian the Gelatin Fairy - a Gelatin charm *Kristyn the Triffle Fairy (U.S. Title: Trina the Trifle Fairy) -a triffle charm *Desirae the Candy Apple Fairy - a candy apple charm *Trevi the Parfait Fairy (U.S, Title: Kaleigh the Parfait Fairy) - a parfait charm *Noreen the Cheesecake Fairy - a cheese cake charm Night Club Fairies *Geneva the General Manager Fairy -a name tag *Renatta the Reservation Clerk Fairy - a reservations note book *Tilda the Gossip Columnist Fairy - a gossip coloumnist bracelet *Jana the Bookkeeper Fairy - a book full of bookings *Wylie the Waitress Fairy - a serving napkin *Alisa the Assistant Manager Fairy - a list *Liza the House Band Fairy - a guitar The Elementeral Fairies *Rylee the Remix DJ Fairy - moonstone music ring *Skylar the Twilight Dawn Fairy - Lunar Rock ring *Camila The Fifth Harmony Fairy - a fifth harmony ring *Normani The Light Crystal Fairy -a light crystal ring *Yan-Mei The Arctic Sled Dog Fairy an arctic ring *Orion The Sapphire Heart Fairy - a sapphire heart ring *Karla The Half Key Fairy - a half key ring Religion Fairies * Mary the Christianity Fairy - a christianity holy cross * Pooja the Buddhist Fairy - a Buddhist holy cross * Rishitha the Hinduism Fairy - a hinduism holy cross * Jochebed the Islam Fairy - an islam holy cross * Prableen the Sikhism Fairy - a sikhism holy cross * Meira the Judaism Fairy - a judaism holy cross * Chang-Hei the Taoist Fairy - a taoist holy cross Destiny Crystal Fairies *Dazzle the Belief Fairy - a belief destiny crystal *Sparkle the Miracle Fairy - a miracle destiny crystal *Spectrum the Eternal Peace Fairy - an eternal peace destiny crystal *Shine the Love and Care Fairy - a love and care destiny crystal *Frizzie the Respect Fairy - a respect destiny crystal *Lassie the Leadership Fairy - a leadership destiny crystal *Twinkie the Emotion Fairy - an emotion destiny crystal Insect Fairies (U.S. title: Bug Fairies) *Corinna the Butterfly Fairy - a butterfly *Saida the Bee Fairy (U.S. name: Sonja the Bee Fairy) - a bee *Gretl the Grasshopper Fairy (U.S. name: Greta the Grasshopper Fairy) - a grasshopper *Kisha the Catterpillar Fairy -a caterpillar *Tiffany the Dragonfly Fairy - a dragonfly *Maci-Lei the Moth Fairy - a moth *Lauretta the Ladybug Fairy - a ladybug Note; They are the petal fairies' cousins Broadway Musical Fairies *Margo the Mamma Mia Fairy - two rings *Glim the Wicked Fairy - a glittery wand and witch hat *Livy the Les Miserables Fairy - a French flag that is similar to Felicity the France fairy's flag *Harmony the Hairspray Fairy - hairspray Note: they are friends of the musical fairies and cousins of Aoife the Musical Fairy Tomboy Fairies *Kat the Casual Clothes Fairy - male sports watch. *Bobbie the Boyish Fairy - a boyish cap *Alicia the Skateboarding Fairy - a skateboad *Reagan the Sports Fairy - a cricket bat. *Avery the Jokester Fairy - a box of pranks *Sloan the Video Games Fairy - a video game controller. *Gaby the Anime Tomboy Fairy - an anime picture. Film Star Fairies *Tessa the Acting Fairy - a mask *Kika the Star Outfits Fairy - magic sunglasses *Leonilda the Star Make-Up Fairy - a pink make up box *Zelda the Props Fairy - a star shaped bag full of magical film props *Cleo the Cameras Fairy - a video camera *Beck the Directing Fairy - a diecting trivia book *Yolanda the Film Fairy - an autography book Cupcake Fairies *Mathilda the Chocolate Cupcake Fairy - a chocolate cupcake charm *Sheeva the Frosting Fairy - a frosting charm *Tabby the Vanilla Cupcake Fairy - a vanilla cupcake charm *Petal the Candy Decorations Fairy - a candy decorations charm *Marzia the Cake -pops Fairy - a cake pop charm *Rina the Fruit Cupcake Fairy - a fruit cupcake charm *Sindel the Prettily Decorated Cupcake Fairy - a pretty decorated cupcake charm note: they are the cousins of the baking fairies and coco the cupcake fairy and friends of honey the sweet fairy, lizzie the sweet treats fairy and roxie the baking fairy Ever After High Fairies *Angelique the Apple White Fairy - a magical Apple White doll *Rita the Raven Queen Fairy - a magical raven queen doll *Bettina the Briar Beauty Fairy - a magical briar beauty doll *Mattea the Madeline Hatter Fairy - a magical madeline hatter doll *Bryony the Blondie Lockes Fairy - a magical blondie lockes doll *Millia the Cerise Hood Fairy - a magical Cerise Hood doll *Cassie the Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman Fairy (U.S. name: Abrielle the Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman Fairy) - a magical ashlynn ella and hunter huntsman dolls (She is the twelfth fairy to have a U.S. name from a different fairy since Matilda the Hairstylist Fairy's U.S. name for Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy as a U.S. name and for the UK Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy and Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy's U.S. Name for Anna the Moonbeam Fairy and for the UK Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy) Note: it is revealed that the ever after high fairies are the closest friends of the monster high fairies The Dog Fairies *Midge The Mix Dog Fairy - A mix Dog Named sniffy *Dove the Eskimo Dog Fairy - An eskimo dog named Scratch *Skyla The Terrier fairy - A terrier Named zelda *Chica The Austrailian Sheperd fairy - An Austrailian Sheperd Named Logan *Liliah The Collie Fairy - A Rough collie and a border collie named Jezebel and Aenabel *Zania The Pug Fairy - A pug named Princess *Haydnyla The Husky Fairy - A husky Named wolfy Note:They Are Cousins With The Puppy Fairies And Lauren The Puppy Fairy The Technology Fairies *Zaren The Computer Fairy(US Title:Zaren The Laptop Fairy) - A Computer/Laptop *Zelynah The Internet Fairy(US Title:Matilda The Wifi Fairy) - A Mouse *Dasha The Video Gamer Fairy(US Title:Maisie The Gamer Fairy) - A game controller *Lyrria The TV Fairy - A mini TV *Blake The Broken Cable Fairy - a cable *Kaylee The iPod Fairy - An iPod * Jana The Google Fairy - A Harddrive Desert Animal Fairies *Mireille the Roadrunner Fairy -a roadrunner named JimJams *Agave the Gila Monster Fairy - a gila monster named Miley *Syunna the Rattlesnake Fairy - a rattlesnake named Faith *Philine the Kangroo Rat Fairy - a kangaroo rat named Danielle *Yuilin the Jack Rabbit Fairy - a jack rabbit named Cassandra *Acacia the Desert Turtle Fairy - a desert turtle named Inky *Eris the Black Scorpian Fairy - a black scorprian named Mileena Planet Element Fairies *Mist the Element Air fairy - an element air necklace *Heal-Do the Element Water Fairy - an element water necklace *Crowdia the Element Rock and Earth fairy - an element rock and earth necklace *Arieta the Element Fire fairy - an element fire necklace *Valkerie the Sand fairy - a sand necklace *Lenneth the Strong Wind fairy - a strong wind necklace *Etoile the Snowfall fairy - a snowfall necklace Magical Weather and Animal Fairies *Celine the Rain Frog fairy - a rainfrog *Opera the Sun Bird fairy - a sunbird *Precis the Wind Chameleon fairy - a wind chameleon *Panzie the Snow Rabbit fairy - a snow rabbit *Chisato the Cloud Fish fairy - a cloud fish *Mirage the Tornado Lion fairy - a tornado lion *Illia the Mist Monkey fairy - a mist monkey Alien Fairies *Hevara the Water Hazard Fairy - a water alien *Miser the Tera Spin Fairy - a wind alien *Eep the Energy Fairy -an heat and lazers alien *Yuilin the Armadillo Fairy - a ground and earth alien *Amrita the Amphibian Fairy - an electricity alien *Shion the Big Chill Fairy - an ice and cold alien *Yuna the Pesky Dust Fairy - a flying alien Note: they are the helpers of Riley the Alien Fairy Puppy Fairies *Purrsephone the Yorkshire Terrier Fairy -a Yorkshire terrier named Lila *Gwendoline the Great Dane Fairy -a great dane named Jasmine *Jessamy the Poodle Fairy -a poodle named Pinky *Meowlody the Beagle Fairy -a beagle named Jewel *Janis the Jack Russell Terrier Fairy -a Jack Russell Terrier named Isabella *Angelia the Daschund Fairy -a daschund named Ginger *Avril the Greyhound Fairy -a greyhound named Beverly '''Note: '''They're the assistants of Lauren the Puppy Fairy. Ocean Animal Fairies *Shimmer the Eel Fairy - an eel named Hail *Ishtar the Shark Fairy - a shark named snap claws *Cassidy the Clam Fairy (U.S name: Riese the Clam Fairy) - a clam named pinky (She's the nineth fairy to have a U.S. name from a different fairy, since Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy was from Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy's U.S. name Jennifer the Hair Stylist Fairy and Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy was from Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy's U.S. name Anna the Moonbeam Fairy) *Recya the Remora Fish Fairy - a Remora named Fiona *Joy the Jellyfish Fairy (U.S. name: Kanon the Jellyfish Fairy) - a jellyfish named tentacles (She's the tenth fairy to have a U.S. name from a different fairy, since Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy was from Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy's U.S. name Jennifer the Hair Stylist Fairy and Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy was from Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy's U.S. name Anna the Moonbeam Fairy) *Mentor the squid fairy - a Squid Named esco *Lilac the yeti crab fairy - a yeti crab named yeptiel Enchanted Creature Fairies *Operetta the Enchanted Turtle Fairy -turtle shell *Toralei the Spider of All Know It Fairy -web *Jinafire the Enchanted Rattlesnake Fairy -rattlesnake tail *Catrine the Confusion Zebra Fairy -stripes *Skelita the Flying Draco Fairy -dragon wings *Lagoona the Winged Horse Fairy -magic horn *Robecca the Spiny Katydid Fairy -magic thorns and spikes Light and Shadow Fairies *Marka the Light Fairy - a magical bag of light dust *Vellen the Dark Fairy - a magical bag of dark dust *Ippona the Shadow Fairy - a magical shadow *Tasheka the Rainbow Fairy - a rainbow necklace (She is the mentor of The Rainbow Fairies) *Tegan the Shadow Play Fairy - a magical shadow play bracelet *Teodora the Night Animal Fairy - a Night Animal Keyring *Makina the Sunlight Fairy - a bag of sunlight dust Baby Animal Fairies *Arnasa the Ardvark Fairy - an ardvark named Slurpy *Siobhan the Humming Bird Fairy - a humming bird named Hummer *Meliz the Frogfish Fairy - a Frogfish named Nile *Simona the Nile Crocodile Fairy - a crocodile named Bacales *Tara the Orb Spider Fairy (U.S. name: Lilli the Orb Spider Fairy) - an orb spider named Orbit (She's the seventh fairy to have a U.S. name from a different fairy, since Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy was from Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy's U.S. name Jennifer the Hair Stylist Fairy and Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy was from Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy's U.S. name Anna the Moonbeam Fairy) *Bronte the Spider Monkey Fairy - a spider monkey named Wevs *Emilie the Snowshoe Hare Fairy - a snowshoe hare named Snow Pirate Fairies *Taki the Pirate Captain Fairy - a pirate's hat *Floss the Talking Parrot Fairy - a talking parrot named Mariah *Korea the Pirate Ship fairy - a pirate ship *Mayura the Treasure Map Fairy - a treasure map *Alyaa the Treasure Chest Fairy - a treasure chest *Niamh the Haunted Skull Fairy - a haunted skull *Nevaeh the Pirate Party Fairy - a magical bag of pirate parties dust Note: they're the helpers of Pyhranna the Pirate Fairy Princess Kingdom Fairies *Spectra the Candy Kingdom Fairy -candy cane gem *Flame the Fire Kingdom Fairy -fire gem *Cupid the Food Kingdom Fairy -cake gem *Nefera the Grass Kingdom Fairy -grass gem *Petunia the Fashion Kingdom Fairy -dress gem *Katheryn the Berry Kingdom Fairy -berry gem *Glenda the Water Kingdom Fairy -raindrop gem Baking Fairies *Jill the Baking Ingredients Fairy - baking ingredients charm *Denise the Baker Fairy - a baking charm *Gale the Bread Making Fairy - a bread making charm *Silver the Cake Making Fairy - a cake making charm *Terri the Baking Supplies Fairy - a baking supplies charm *Sia the Baking Biscuits Fairy - a baking buiscuits charm *Gaynor the Finished Cake Fairy - a ready made cake charm Note: they are the helpers of Roxie the Baking Fairy Princess Animals Fairies *Mileena the Princess Kitten Fairy - a kitten named Ginger with a tiara *Lilani the Princess Puppy Fairy - a puppy named Sparkle with a tiara *Stevie the Princess Pony Fairy - a pony named Poncho with a tiara *Portia the Princess Parakeet Fairy - a parakeet named Lacy with a tiara *Carlotta the Princess Rabbit Fairy - a rabbit with a tiara *Lory the Princess Wolf Cub Fairy - a wolf cub with a tiara *Li Mei the Princess Guinea Pig Fairy - a guinea pig with a tiara Totem Animal Fairies *Karissa the Bear of Love Fairy - a bear totem necklace *Deandra the Wolf of Wisdom Fairy - a wolf totem necklace *Sagara the Eagle of Guidance Fairy - an eagle totem necklace *Odile the Otter of Joy Fairy - an otter totem necklace *Madge the Salmon of Enthuasiam Fairy - a salmon fish totem necklace *Raleigh the Ram of Protection Fairy - a ram totem necklace *Zecora the Deer of Peace Fairy - a deer of peace totem necklace Park Fairies *Oka the Jogging Fairy - a time watch *Sophina the Bird Feeding Fairy - a bag of seeds *Egypt the Playground Fairy - a magical bag of playground dust *Kellan the Picnic Fairy - a picnic basket *Soubami the Pond Fairy - a toy boat *Bryten the Ice-Cream Stall Fairy - an ice cream cone charm *Monet the Art Painting Fairy - an art brush Ancient Egypt Fairies *Sophitia the God and Goddess Fairy - a plastic sword *Setsuka the Pharoah Fairy - eygptian make-up *Maribel the Hieroglyphics Fairy - a letter in hyrogliphics *Joelle the Pyramid Fairy - a pyramid *Sassy the Sphinx Fairy - a bag of sphinx dust *Relei the Egyptian Slave Fairy - a photo of a poor Eygptian slave *Aura the Nile River Fairy - a magical nile river wand Note: They are the helpers of Ibia the Ancient Eygpt Fairy Night Animals Fairies *Rhada the Midnight Bat Fairy - a midnight bat named Shadow *Ameena the Raccoon Fairy - a raccoon named Bushy *Ola the Owl Fairy - an owl named Flutter *Nadine the Hedgehog Fairy - a hedgehog named Spines *Teff the Badger Fairy - a badger named Cite *Magda the Midnight Possum Fairy - a midnight possum named Night *Bethy the Skunk Fairy - a skunk named Stack Material Fairies *China the Paper Fairy - a magical paper material *Africa the Wood Fairy - a magical wood material *Maggie the Plastic Fairy - a magical plastic material *Moonstone the Metal Fairy - a magical metal material *Cymbeline the Glass Fairy - a magical glass material *Dee the Transparent Fairy - a magical transparent material *Samona the Solid Fairy - a magical solid material Note: They'll reveal to be Andi's helpers on making sure recycling goes well Super Sense Fairies *Noonbory The Common Sense Fairy - a bag of common sense dust *Jetybory The Sound Fairy - a bag of sound dust *Pongdybory The Smell Fairy - a bag of nice smells dust *Cozybory The Touch Fairy - a bag of touch dust *Totobory The Taste Fairy - a bag of taste dust *Lunabory The Sight Fairy - a bag of sight dust *Lukybory The Nonsense Fairy - a bag of imaginative magic dust Godess Girls Fairies *Athena The Wisdom Fairy - Brown Owl Shaped Gem Charm *Aphrodite The Love And Beauty Fairy - Pink heart shaped gem charm *Persephone The Ancient Flower Fairy - Yellow flower shaped gem charm *Artemis The Archery Fairy - Pale Blue moon shaped gem charm *Pandora The Curiosity Fairy - White question mark shaped gem charm *Pheme The Gossip Fairy - Red lipped shaped gem charm * Isis The Egypt Love And Beauty Fairy - Purple heart shaped gem charm Note: They are the close friends of The Princess Fairies, also Like the Pet Fairies, Athena, Aphrodite,and Atermis have a pet owl, a pet kitten like Katie the Kitten Fairy's and some pet dogs Psychology Fairies *Maura the ID Fairy (U.S. name: Ivana the ID Fairy) -id *Cadence the Feeling Fairy -feelings *Minerva the Psyche Fairy -psyche *Delia the Subconscious Fairy -subconscious *Aquamarine the Psychology Camp Fairy -pictures of moments in psychology camp *Diamond the Memory Fairy -memory *Jewel the Mind Fairy -mind Note: They're helpers of Citrine the Psychology Fairy Museum Fairies *Beezus the Ancient Rome Fairy - an ancient rome ornament *Aliba the Dinosaur Bone Fairy - a dinosaur bone ornament *Ibia the Ancient Eygpt Fairy - an ancient eygpt ornament *Mulan the Ancient China Fairy - an ancient china ornament *Astrid the Viking Fairy - a viking ornament *Megara the Acient Greece Fairy - an ancient greece ornament *Cosette the Historical Paintings Fairy - a hisorical painting ornament Earth Day Fairies *Latifah the Electricty Fairy - A Charger *Apica the Stream Fairy - A Bubble *Ailian the Clean Air Fairy - An Air Mask *Lupi the Nature Fairy - A Leaf *Andi the Recycle Fairy - A Recycle Bin *Azura the Weather Fairy - An Umbrella *Ashlotte the Planet Protection Fairy - A Globe Note: They're the assistants of Puja the Earth Day Fairy Nature Fairies *Ivy the Wild Flower Fairy - a wild flower *Sara the Season Fairy - a season charm *Edith the Soil Fairy - a bag of soil *Eurydice the Enviromental Animals Fairy - a monkey named Fern and a magical enviromental animals keyring *Cora the Water Fairy - a bucket of water *Mira the Rock Fairy - a small rock *Elua the Sky Fairy - a magical sky blue bag of blue magical sky dust Note: They are the helpers of Lupi the Nature Fairy Doctor Fairies *Nikki the Dr Nick Riviera Fairy - a lab coat *Delilah the Dr Seuss Fairy - green eggs and ham *Jayni the Dr Julius Hibbert Fairy - a lollipop *Maude the Dr Marvin Monroe Fairy - an Appointment book *Gabby the Dr Gail Fairy - a blood pressure machine *Enid the Dr J. Loren Pryor Fairy - a diagram paper *Fianna the Dr Who Fairy - a tardis Note: They are the helpers of Martha the Doctor Fairy My Little Pony Fairies *Shelly the Twilight Sparkle Fairy - a star necklace *Mona the Rainbow Dash Fairy - a rainbow streamer *Isabelle the Pinkie Pie Fairy (U.S. name: Anina the Pinkie Pie Fairy) - a pink balloon (She is the fourth fairy to have a U.S. name from a different fairy since Matilda the Hairstylist Fairy's U.S. name for Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy as a U.S. name and for the UK Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy and Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy's U.S. Name for Anna the Moonbeam Fairy and for the UK Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy) *Ethel the Applejack Fairy - an apple charm *Sharidan the Fluttershy Fairy - a butterfly and a butterfly keyring *Lisa the Rarity Fairy (U.S. name: Babette the Rarity Fairy) - a blue jewel (She is the fifth fairy to have a U.S. name from a different fairy since Matilda the Hairstylist Fairy's U.S. name for Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy as a U.S. name and for the UK Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy and Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy's U.S. Name for Anna the Moonbeam Fairy and for the UK Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy) *Dana the Cutie Mark Crusaders Fairy - a gold star cutie mark Cake Fairies *Beth the Cake Mix Fairy - a bag of cake mix dust *Nischelle the Cake Ingredients Fairy - a bag of cake ingredients dust *Vivecca the Flavor on the Cake Fairy - a bag of flavor dust *Anneliese the Frosting Fairy - a bag of frosting dust *Xylie the Cake Decorations Fairy - a bag of Cake decorations *Raquelle the Cake Toppings Fairy - a bag of cake toppings dust *Mirabella the Icing Messages Fairy - a bag of Icing Messages dust Note: They're Cherry the Cake Fairy's assistants Beach Fairies *Fallon the Volley Ball Fairy - a volley ball *Edeline the Sandcastle Fairy - a sandcastle (With decorations) *Blair the Surfing Fairy - a surf board *Hadley the Sun Soaking Fairy - a bag of sun soaking dust *Janessa the Lotion Fairy (U.S. name: Janessa the Sunscreen Fairy) - lotian *Ashlyn the Seashell Fairy - a seashell *Genevieve the Beach Fun Fairy - a bag of Beach Fun dust Note: They're Nicole the Beach Fairy's Assistants Present Fairies *Kerri the Polka Dotted Present Fairy - a polkadotted present *Natty the Checkered Present Fairy - a checkered present *Caralee the Circle Shaped Present Fairy - a circle shaped present *Yvonne the Square Shaped Present Fairy - a Square Shaped Present *Dominique the Rectangle Shaped Present Fairy - a rectangle shaped present *Lois the Triangle Shaped Present Fairy - a triangle shaped present *Sofia the Surprise Secret Gift Fairy - a secret gift Note: They're the helpers of Jasmine the Present Fairy Adventure Fairies *Juniper the Explorer Fairy - a bag of exploring dust *Soraya the Map Fairy - a map *Lockette the Directions Fairy - a bag of directions dust *Rhiann the Path Fairy - a bag of magical path dust *Chatta the Transport Fairy - a bag of verchile dust *Anne-Maria the Guide Fairy - a bag of guide dust *Melania the Secret Surprise Fairy - a bag of surprise dust Note: They're the Helpers of Elisa the Adventure Fairy Party Fun Fairies *Gianna the Musical Chairs Fairy - a chair *Marcella the Pass the Parcel Fairy - a parcel *Min the Musical Statues Fairy - a best songs soundtrack *Aisha the Pinata Fairy (U.S. name: Dasha the Pinata Fairy) - a pinata *Kristen the Pin the Tail on the Pony Fairy - a tail made of silk with a pin on it *Tosha the Simon Says Fairy - a bag of simon says dust *Myra the Apple Bobbing Fairy - an apple Note: They're Polly the Party Fun Fairy's assistants Glitter Fairies *Sunaz the Rainbow Colored Wand Fairy - A Rainbow Magical Wand *Aimee the Sparkles Fairy (U.S. name: Evanna the Silver Sparkles Fairy) -a jar of white glitter *Lotte the Fairy Dust Fairy - a pack of fairydust *Marmuda the Glitter Dust Fairy - a bag of glitter dust *Bonnie the Balloons Fairy - balloons *Hodon the Streamers Fairy - streamers *Cloda the Confetti Fairy - confetti Note: They're Grace the Glitter Fairy's Helpers American Fairies *Ameena the Arizona Fairy -a picture of the Grand Canyon *Nevada the Nevada Fairy -a picture of Nevada's flag *Marorie the Maine Fairy -a picture of Maine *Kaylee the Kentucky Fairy -a picture of the Derby *Odette the Oklahoma Fairy -a picture of Oklahoma *Tylissa the Texas Fairy -a picture of Dallas *Ramona the Rhode Island Fairy -a picture of Rhode Island Note: They're the helpers of Adriana the America Fairy Britain Fairies *Baylee the Brighton Fairy -a stick of rock *Abby the Aberdeen Fairy -a model boat *Beryl the Belfast Fairy -a model of Ireland *Leia the London Fairy -a model of the London Eye *Edna the Edinburgh Fairy -a model of Hadrian's Wall *Callissa the Cardiff Fairy -a model of Wales *Coleen the Cornwall Fairy -some Cornish Cream Note: They're the helpers of Gerry the Great Britian Fairy Kindness Fairies *Paulina the Tenderness Fairy -a blue butterfly gem *Meryl the Care Fairy -an orange butterfly gem *Debbie the Creativity Fairy -a purple butterfly gem *Lesley the Peace Fairy -a green butterfly gem *Joyce the Imagination Fairy -a turquoise butterfly gem *Margaret the Enthusiasm Fairy -a yellow butterfly gem *Janet the Justice Fairy -a silver butterfly gem Note: They're the helpers of Esther the Kindness Fairy Magical Power Fairies *Cami the Dragon Fire Powers Fairy - magical dragon fire powers (orange) *Samaryah the Sun and Moon Powers Fairy - magical sun and moon powers (yellow) *Philippa the Nature Powers Fairy - magical nature powers (green) *Tiara the Technology Power Fairy - magical technology powers (light green) *Meganne the Music Powers Fairy - magical music powers (hot pink) *Winema the Ocean Wave Powers Fairy - magical ocean waves powers (aqua) *Annie the Animal Powers Fairy - magical animal powers (rainbow colored) School Fairies *Hokuto the Algebra Fairy - a magic maths pencil *Electra the English Fairy - a magic english pencil *Riona the Chemistry Fairy - a magic chemistry pencil *Gia the Geography Fairy - a magic geography pencil *Antonella the Arts and Crafts Fairy - a magic arts and crafts pencil *Josefa the Library Fairy - a magic library pencil *Chaya the ICT Fairy - a magic ICT pencil (ICT means computer study) Note: They are the helpers of Charys the Schooltime Fairy Miracle Fairies *April the Approaching Sun Fairy -approaching sun *Meredith the Saturn Saw Fairy -saturn saw (Saturn's ring is used to cut Earth in half) *Isa the Ice Meteor Fairy -ice meteor *Rae the Black Hole Fairy -black hole *Pacifica the Pacific Divide Fairy -pacific divide (the ocean is split into half as the opponent falls into it) *Halcyon the Great Comet Fairy -great comet *Cressida the Crashing Moon Fairy (U.S. name: Dorothea the Crashing Moon Fairy) -crashing moon Farm Fairies *Elvira the Piglet Fairy - a piglet *Alyson the Cow Fairy (U.S. name: Alex the Calf Fairy) - a cow *Narelle the Lamb Fairy - a lamb *Lorraine the Goat Fairy - a goat *Elsie the Chicken Fairy - a chicken *Maeve the Duck Fairy - a duck *Lucinda the Farm Harvesting Fairy (U.S. name: Charley the Crop Harvesting Fairy) - a batch harvested apples in a apple basket Great School Event Fairies *Zosia the Yearbook Fairy - a yearbook *Sadaf The School Play Fairy - a school play *Lisa-Anne The Cheerleader Fairy - cheerleading pom poms *Pepper The School Newspaper Fairy - a school newspaper *Mika The Spelling Bee Fairy - a spelling book (She has a similar job to Lemony's) *Justine The Art Club Fairy - a paintbrush *Leanne The School Carnival Fairy - a carnival mask Carnival Fairies *Jaycee The Roller Coaster Fairy - a rollercoaster *Roslyn The Merry Go Round Fairy (U.S. name: Pam the Carousel Fairy) - a merry go round *Vanda The Bumper Cars Fairy - bumper cars *Sonja The Bouncey House Fairy - a bouncey house *Kathalina The Carnival Games Fairy - some carnival games *Tamsin The Water Ride Fairy - a water ride *Charmaine The Arcade Fairy - an arcade Note: They're the assistants of Kylie the Carnival Fairy White Knight Fairies *Edelweiss the Holy African Elephant Fairy -a holy African elephant named Gladys *Iris the Holy Gray Wolf Fairy -a holy gray wolf named Schneider (the only male) *Gabrielle the Holy Great Horned Owl Fairy (U.S. name: Virginia the Holy Great Horned Owl Fairy) -a holy great horned owl named Regina *Mildred the Holy Manta Ray Fairy -a holy manta ray named Gilda *Cynthia the Holy Anaconda Fairy -a holy anaconda named Rae *Bonita the Holy Indian Gavial Fairy -a holy Indian gavial named Darla *Justina the Holy African Wild Dog Fairy -a holy African wild dog named Bianca Note: They're Amabel the White Knight Fairy's assistants Arts and Crafts Fairies *Ada The Glitter Glue Fairy - glitter glue *Flo The Sticker Fairy - a sticker *Zee The Puffy Paint Fairy - a puffy paint *Ali The Color Paper Fairy - a colored paper *Hyacinth The Paper Snowflake Fairy - a paper snowflake *Liz the The Sequins Fairy - sequins *Marsha The Rainbow Beads Fairy - rainbow beads Note: They'll reveal to be Arlene's art talent students and they are also the cousins of The Magical Crafts Fairies Power Fairies *Dania the Holy Burst Fairy - a holy burst aura *Tress the Iron Heart Fairy - an iron heart aura *Elaine the Henge Fairy - a henge aura *Anne the Extinct Declaration Fairy - an extinct declaration aura *Corey the Courage Fairy - courage aura *Nasya the Lucky Chance Fairy (U.S. name: Sashabelle the Kaiser Flash Fairy) - a lucky chance aura (U.K.) /kaiser flash aura (U.S.) *Lana the Lucky Break Fairy (U.S. name: Faustine the Ultimate Nova Fairy) - a lucky break aura (U.K.)/ultimate nova aura (U.S.) Aura Fairies *Dea the Defense Aura Fairy -a defense aura (light gray) *Shanara the Shining Aura Fairy -a shining aura (yellow) *Bea the Burning Aura Fairy -a burning aura (orange) *Melina the Miracle Aura Fairy -a miracle aura (blue) *Fernanda the Forest Aura Fairy -a forest aura (green) *Ariella the Power Aura Fairy -a power aura (purple). It replaces Evil Aura since it's not good. *Belinda the Victory Aura Fairy -a victory aura (red) Animal Fairies *Perry the Platypus Fairy -a platypus named Ginger *Moni the Manatee Fairy -a manatee named Mabel *Danica the Dugong Fairy -a dugong named Rhea *Annette the Alligator Fairy -an alligator named Ally *Britney the Bat Fairy -a flying fox (a species of bat) named Francine *Pinkie the Chihuahua Fairy -a chihuahua named Selene * Shania the Sperm Whale Fairy - a sperm whale named Tiffany Note: They're helpers of Abbie the Animals Fairy. Easter Fairies *Lollie the Easter Bunny Fairy -an Easter bunny charm * Brigitta the Easter Egg Fairy -an Easter egg charm *Evelyn the Egg Hunt Fairy - a basket charm full of colorful eggs *Gisella the Cross Fairy - a cross necklace (a religious item) *Shira the Chocolate Egg Fairy - a 'dummy' egg charm covered in pink foil. *Josephine the Chick Fairy - a chick charm *Jocelyn the Hen Fairy -a hen charm Note: They're Emma the Easter Fairy's helpers Seasons Fairies *Sonny the Summer Fairy - a sandcastle *Alyssina the Autumn Fairy - a red leaf *Snowy the Winter Fairy - a magic snowflake *Flower the Spring Fairy - a basket of wild flowers Note: Like the School Days Fairies and The Fairytale Fairies, this group only has four fairies Halloween Fairies *Ghoulia the Ghost Fairy - a ghost named Tira *Zora the Zombie Fairy - a zombie named Zazu *Fatima the Frankenstein Fairy - a wand of frankenstein surprises spells *Varna the Vampire Fairy - a vampire bat named Shogun *Minnie the Mummy Fairy - a egyptian mummy named Nefera *Velma the Witch Fairy - a black broomstick *Doris the Devil Fairy - a devil wand Note: they're the helpers of Trixie the Halloween Fairy Monster Fairies *Tomoe the Weeping Woman Fairy - a hankie *Fawn the Baba Yaga Fairy - a beige broomstick *Krista the Kappa Fairy - a kappa tortoise named Jolly *Angie the Banshee Fairy - a banshee named Bonkers *Irma the Gator People Fairy - an alligator named Vitaly *Cantina the Werewolf Fairy - a werewolf named Clawdeen *Parra the Phantom Fairy - a mask Talent Fairies *Ernestina the Music Talent Fairy - a music talent wand *Cam the Computer Expert Fairy - a computer expert wand *Kelsi the Karate Fairy - a karate wand *Nora the Nature Expert Fairy - a nature expert wand *Camille the Acting Talent Fairy - an acting talent wand *Chelsea the Cheerleading Fairy - a cheerleading wand *Arlene the Art Talent Fairy - an art wand Note: They will reveal to be Taylor the Talent Show Fairy's assistants. Spell Fairies *Renata the Firework Spell Fairy - a wand of fireworks spells *Charlene the Air Spell Fairy - a wand of air spells *Cassandra the Gem Spell Fairy - a wand of gem spells *Nathania the Confetti Spell Fairy - a wand of confetti spells *Gracie the Rainbow Spell Fairy - a wand of rainbow spells *Michaela the Sunshine Spell Fairy - a wand of sunshine spells *Fira the Mist Spell Fairy - a wand of mist spells Candy Kingdom Fairies *Paisley the Pumpkin Pie Fairy - a pumpkin pie charm *Bessie the Honey Cake Fairy - a honey cake charm *Jayla the Jellybean Fairy - a jellybean charm *MacKenzie the Chocolate Cake Fairy - a chocolate cake charm *Angel the Angel Cake Fairy - an angel cake charm *Marguerite the Gummy Bear Fairy - a gummy bear charm *Karina the Taffy Fairy - a taffy charm Note: They're the cousins of Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy, The Sweet Treats Fairies, Honey the Sweet Fairy and The Sweet Fairies Beautiful Bird Fairies *Rani the Raven Fairy - a raven named Ravi *Roe the Robin Fairy - a robin named Jenny *Kairi the Peacock Fairy - a peacock named Pinky Diamond *Imawa the Seagull Fairy - a seagull named Stefano *Winnie the Woodpecker Fairy - a woodpecker named Woody *Feng Lin the Vulture Fairy - a vulture named Kirby *Frida the Flamingo Fairy - a flamingo named Dolan Wild Animal Fairies *Livia the Lion Fairy a lion *Tinka the Cheetah Fairy - a cheetah *Joanna the Chameleon Fairy - a chameleon *Gigi the Snake Fairy - a snake *Cece the Crocodile Fairy - a crocodile *Rocky the Rhino Fairy - a rhino *Bibi the Bear Fairy - a bear Enchanted Animal Fairies *Greta the Falcon Fairy - a falcon *Mitzi the Magic Bunny Fairy - a magic bunny *Brady the Dinosaur Fairy - a iguanadon *Lorna the Lion King Fairy - a lion king *Cat the Halloween Cat Fairy - a halloween cat *Paris the White Owl Fairy - a white owl *Elena the Tarzan Gorillas Fairy - an gorilla king Note: They are Andrea the Enchanted Animal Fairy's fairy assistants. Octonaut Fairies *Mary the Polar Bear Captain Fairy - a bag of polar bear captain dust *Oriana the Cat Lieutenant Fairy - a bag of cat lieutenant dust *Pyyrha the Penguin Medic Fairy - a bag of penguin medic dust *Theresa the Dog Photographer Fairy - a bag of dog photography dust *Susie the Bunny Engineer Fairy - a bag of bunny engineering dust *Taryn the Sea Otter Scientist Fairy - a bag of sea otter science dust *Moyra the Octopus Founder Fairy - a bag of octopus finding dust Note: They'll reveal to be Dashi the Octonaut Fairy's assistants Costume Fairies *Ariel the Mermaid Costume Fairy - a pearl necklace *Garnett the Princess Costume Fairy - a silver tiara *Lina the Ladybug Costume Fairy - a pair of ladybug antlers *Merliah the Vampire Costume Fairy - a cape *Francine the Rock N' Roll Costume Fairy - a rock n' roll cd necklace *Ladonna the Library Costume Fairy - a book *Muffy the Pop Star Costume Fairy - a guitar Mystical Animal Fairies *Ashrah the Mystical Lion Fairy - a bag of lion dust *Elina the White Rabbit Fairy - a bag of white rabbit dust *Vida the Vampire Bat Fairy - a bag of vampire bat dust *Dal the Dingo Fairy - a bag of dingo dust *Vulcana the Wall Snake Fairy - a bag of wall snake dust *Riley the Alien Fairy - a bag of alien dust *Dina the Monster Dog Fairy - a bag of monster dog dust Hospital Fairies *Natalia the Nurse Fairy - a thermoniter *Ailsa the Apothecary Fairy - a bag of apothecary dust *Emz the Medicine Fairy - medicine *Valentina the Anesthesia Fairy - a bag of anesthesia cure dust * Rosalind the X-Ray Fairy - an x-ray *Bridgette the Patient Fairy - a bag of patience dust *Carla the Cough Drop Fairy - cough drop medicine Note: They're the helpers of Kimi the Hospital Fairy Ice Cream Flavor Fairies *Betsy the Bubblegum Fairy - a bubblegum ice cream charm *Raelene the Raspberry Swirl Fairy - a raspberry swirl ice cream charm *Pasha the Pineapple Fairy - a pineapple ice cream charm *Vicky the Vanilla Almond Fairy - a vanilla almond ice cream charm *Mindy the Mint Chocolate Chip Fairy - a mint chocolate chip ice cream charm *Renee the Rainbow Ripple Fairy - a rainbow ripple ice cream charm *Emilia the Cookie Dough Fairy - a cookie dough ice cream charm Note: They're the Helpers of Esme the Ice Cream Fairy Unexplained Object Fairies *Jeena the Jar of Eyeballs Fairy (U.S. name: Lucia the Jar of Eyeballs Fairy) -a jar of eyeballs *Misha the Grizzly-corn Fairy -a grizzly-corn's head (grizzly-corn is actually a cross between grizzly bear and unicorn). *Mabel the Mysterious Sack Fairy -a sack full of mysteries *Alma the Mystical Amulet Fairy -a turquoise mystical amulet *Stephia the Tape Measure Time Machine Fairy (U.S. name: Maisie the Tape Measure Time Machine Fairy) -a tape measured-shaped time machine *Vivian the Crystal Flashlight Fairy -a crystal flashlight *Barbara the Wacky News Fairy -a wacky news Note: They all live in Fairy Falls, a reference to Gravity Falls (an animated TV series). Monster High Fairies *Fanny The Frankie Stein Fairy - a frannkie stein vodoo doll *Dianne The Draculaura Fairy - a draculaura vodoo doll *Clarice The Clawdeen Wolf Fairy - a clawdeen wolf vodoo doll *Larissa The Lagoona Blue Fairy - a lagoona blue vodoo doll *Gina The Ghoulia Yelps Fairy (U.S. name: Olive the Ghoulia Yelps Fairy) - a ghoulia yelps vodoo doll *Mariah The Cleo De Nile Fairy - a cleo de nile vodoo doll *Dora The Deuce Gorgon Fairy - a deuce gorgon vodoo doll Sweet Treats Fairies *Melinda the Macaron Fairy -a macaron charm *Adyson the Almond Brittle Fairy -an almond brittle charm *Cathy the Cinnamon Fairy -a cinnamon charm *Tina the Tart Fairy -a tart charm *Priscilla the Pudding Fairy -a pudding charm *Ginger the Gingerbread Fairy -a gingerbread charm *Sharon the Smoothie Fairy -a smoothie charm Note: The fairies are Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy's fairy helpers and are also the cousins of Honey The Sweet Fairy and The Sweet Fairies Christmas Gift Fairies *Spifire the Skateboard Fairy -a yellow skateboard *Ruthie the Red Ball Fairy -a red ball (in shape of nut) *Linda the Clothing Fairy -brand new clothing with cloth hanger *Bonne the Patch Fairy (U.S.name: Bonne the Badge Fairy) -a badge *Carolina the Soundtrack Fairy -a soundtrack *Pauline the Pet Bowl Fairy -a stylish, glittering pet bowl *Jaden the Framed Picture Fairy -a framed picture Magical Toy Fairies *Messina The Living Toy Robot Fairy - a living robot named Robbie *Jael The Living Stuffed Lion Fairy - a living stuffed lion named Ashrah *Nessie The Living Doll Fairy - a living doll named Dianne *Lexa The Living Bike Fairy - A living bike *Eizzil The Living Teddy Bear Fairy - A living Teddy Bear named Sammy *Kelly The Magical Buliding Blocks Fairy - Magical building blocks *Marlone The Living Stuffed Cat Fairy - a living stuffed cat named Karen Mermaid Fairies *Charm the Undersea treasures Fairy -a red underwater flower *Zendaya the Seashell Fairy - a green underwater flower *Anastasia the Ocean Animal Fairy - an orange underwater flower *Elspeth the Underwater Adventure Fairy - a purple underwater flower *Rose the Seafood Fairy - a yellow underwater flower *Sharpay the Water Fun Fairy - a blue underwater flower *Christie the Underwater Music Fairy - a pink underwater flower Ice Age Fairies *Eve the Ground Sloth Fairy - a ground sloth named Sylvanna *Jess the Mammoth Fairy (U.S. name: Banbi the Mammoth Fairy) - a mammoth named Cassie *Kristina the Saber-Toothed Tiger Fairy - a saber tooth tiger named Tigerlily *Tammy the Sabor-tooth Squirrel Fairy - a sabor tooth squirrel named Sarah Note: The Ice Age Fairies will reveal to be Merry's helpers, Also like The School Days Fairies and The Fairytale Fairies, This Group only has four fairies Transformation Spell Fairies *Mahnoor the Zebra Spell Fairy - a black and white wand of zebra spells *Xeandra the Vampire Spell Fairy - a red and black wand of vampire spells *Moobina The Mouse Spell Fairy - a grey wand of mouse spells *Patricia the Dog Spell Fairy - a brown and white wand of dog spells *Kendra the Kangaroo Spell Fairy - a brown wand of kangaroo spells *Shamara the Lion Spell Fairy - a yellow and orange wand of lions spells *Dakota the Bear Spell Fairy - a white and brown wand of bear spells Enchanted Fairies *Shelby the Enchanted Pet Fairy - a red bag of gold enchanted pet dust *Noor the Enchanted Forest Fairy - a green bag of brown enchanted forest dust *Andrea the Enchanted Animal Fairy (U.S. name: Svetlana the Enchanted Animal Fairy) - a brown bag of white enchanted animal dust *Nita the Enchanted Ice Cream Fairy - a pink bag of yellow enchanted ice-cream dust *Rhiannon the Enchanted Cake Fairy - a yellow bag of orange enchanted cake dust *Nyree the Enchanted Jewel Fairy - a purple bag of pink enchanted jewel dust *Elicia the Enchanted Shell Fairy - a silver bag of light blue enchanted shell dust Dressing up Fairies *Daveena the Socks Fairy - long stripy pink and white socks *Sanne the Leggings Fairy - long shiny silver leggings *Carmella the Earrings Fairy - blue earrings *Brenda the Bracelet Fairy - a lilac bracelet *Nellie the Dress Fairy - a blue dress *Bloom the Necklace Fairy - a gold necklace *Tori the Ring Fairy (U.S. name: Diana the Ring Fairy) - yellow topaz ring Note: They're the Helpers of Demi the Dressing Up Fairy Fruit Fairies *Meg the Melon Fairy - a melon charm *Lynette the Lemon Fairy - a lemon charm *Taela the Tangerine Fairy - a tangerine charm *Shpresa the Watermelon Fairy - a watermelon charm *Peaches the Peach Fairy - a peach charm *Salima the Strawberry Fairy - a strawberry charm *Neve the Grape Fairy - a grape charm Animal World Fairies *Janine the Jaguar Fairy - a jaguar named Bongo *Ophelia the Baboon Fairy - a baboon named Bogs *Jo the Lemur Fairy - a lemur named Gigi *Lithia the Leopard Fairy - a leopard named Juhel *Musa the Gorilla Fairy - a gorilla named Ella *Mooncalf the Otter Fairy - an otter named Marina *Lyria the Fossa Fairy - twin foosas named Kika and Jojo Jungle Animals Fairies *Dionne the Giraffe Fairy - A Giraffe named Gia *Kimika the Kangaroo Fairy - a Kangaroo named Kangy *Leary the Elephant Fairy - An Elephant named Ellie *Nadia the Sloth Fairy - A sloth named Slovania *Shirley the Monkey Fairy - a monkey named Monica *Dottie the Wildbeest Fairy - A Wildbeast named Willda *Windy the Wolf Fairy - A Wolf named Wollie Outer Space Fairies *Asia the Mars Fairy - an orange bag of red mars dust *Queenie the Shooting Star Fairy - a silver bag of white shooting star dust *Amybeth the Constellation Fairy - a sky blue bag of blue constellation dust *Corinne the Comet Fairy - a gold bag of yellow comet dust *Althea the Solar Flare Fairy - a lavender bag of light pink solar flare dust *Sherry the Meteor Shower Fairy - a grey bag of blue meteor shower dust *Ember the Asteroid Fairy (U.S. name: Candy the Celestial Fairy) - a yellow bag of silver Asteroid dust Note: They're the helpers of Iridessa the Outer Space Fairy World Tour Fairies *Gerry the Great Britain Fairy -A British Flag *Felicity the France Fairy -A French Flag *Krystal the Korea Fairy -A Korean Flag *Julie the Japan Fairy -A Japanese Flag *Adriana the America Fairy -An American Flag *Cory the Canada Fairy -A Canadian flag *Alena the Australia Fairy -An Australian Flag Wedding Fairies *Carmine the Catering Fairy -a plate of assorted kind of desserts *Haydn the Host Fairy -a notebook with persian blue cover *Georgina the Wedding Invitation Fairy -a wedding invitation written in gold letters *Chantal the Performer Fairy -a blue stick with a pink ribbon at the tip *Serene the Wedding Music Fairy (U.S. name: Sally the Wedding Choir Fairy) -a sheet of musical song *Elise the Bride Fairy -a bouquet of white and red roses *Olga the Wedding Watcher Fairy -a pair of cornflower blue binoculars Note: They're the helpers of Britt the Wedding Fairy, Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy, Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy, Emmy the Wedding Souvenir Fairy, The Petal Fairies and Erica the Wedding Bridesmaid Fairy Snow Kingdom Fairies *Rhea the Frost Fairy (U.S. name: Felicia the Frost Fairy) - an indigo snowflake spirit named Frosty *Cerys the Snowboard Cross Fairy (U.S. name: Lynn the Snowboard Cross Fairy) - a yellow snowflake spirit named Cuby *Kaleah the Winter Celebrations Fairy (U.S. name: Wanda the Winter Wonderland Fairy) - an aqua snowflake spirit named Pola *Rosanna the Ice Figure Skating Fairy (U.S. name: Alyson the Ice Skating Fairy) - a pink snowflake spirit named Sparky *Keisha the Winter Fun and Snow Games Fairy (U.S. name: Nicky the Winter Games Fairy) - a green snowflake spirit named Icy *Shanice the Icicle Fairy (U.S. name: Jesslyn the Snowball Effect Fairy) - a purple snowflake spirit named Blizza *Bryhanna the New Year's Eve Party Fairy (U.S. Name: Breanne the New Year's Eve Fairy) - an orange snowflake spirit named Minty (Minty was the Only Snow spirit that didn't appear in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) Note: The Snow Kingdom Fairies will Reveal to be Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy's Fairy Student Helper Assisstants. Cutie Mark Fairies (U.S. title: Picture Fairies) *Sylvia the Cherry Fairy -a ripe cherry cutie mark *Mamrie the Hourglass Fairy -an hourglass cutie mark *Tania the 6-pointed Star and Sparkles Fairy -a yellow star surrounded by sparkles cutie mark *Bim the Bonbon Fairy -three wrapped candies cutie mark *Nicola the Sun Fairy -three suns cutie mark *Caoimhe the Moon and Ink Blob Fairy -a moon inside a black ink blob cutie mark *Celina the Crystal Heart and Golden Laces Fairy (U.S. name: Daniella the Crystal Heart and Golden Laces Fairy) -a blue crystal heart within golden laces cutie mark Note: The Cutie Mark Fairies will be the assistants of Connie the Cutie Mark Fairy Snow Kingdom Fairy Unicorns *Felicia the Frost Fairy -a silver magic horn with an indigo magic aura *Lynn the Snowboard Cross Fairy -a silver magic horn with a yellow magic aura *Wanda the Winter Wonderland Fairy -a silver magic horn with a light blue aura *Alyson the Ice Skating Fairy -a silver magic horn with a white aura *Nicky the Winter Games Fairy -a silver magic horn with a with turquoise aura *Jesslyn the Snowball Effect Fairy -a gold magic horn with a orange aura *Breanne the New Year's Eve Fairy -a silver magic horn with a cornflower blue aura Unicorn Element Fairies *Marilyn the Luna Fairy -a dark blue magic horn *Candace the Unicorn Princess Fairy -a white magic horn with a very slight pink tinge *Isobel the Magic Aura Fairy -a yellow magic horn *Connie the Cutie Mark Fairy -a light turquoise magic horn *Kathleen the Fashion Designer Fairy -a white magic horn *Wendy the Fairyland Wedding Fairy -a pink magic horn *Mandy the Magic Horn Fairy -a purple magic horn Elements of Harmony Fairies *Colette the Loyalty Fairy -a golden necklace with a red lightning bolt gem *Sheila the Kind Heart Fairy -a golden necklace with a butterfly gem *Lenny the Funny Entertainment Fairy -a golden necklace with a blue balloon gem *Veronica the Magic Fairy -a golden tiara with a purplish pink 6-pointed star and blue sapphires. *Natasha the Honesty Fairy -a golden necklace with a red apple gem *Gladys the Generosity Fairy -a golden necklace with a indigo diamond *Halley the Harmony Fairy -a book-shaped necklace Movie Fairies * Ella-Rose the Frozen Fairy -bracelet with frozen beads * Rapunzel the Tangled Fairy -bracelet with flowery beads * Taranikha the Aladdin Fairy -bracelet with flying carpet shaped beads * Hannan the Enchanted Fairy -bracelet with enchanted beads Snow Animals Fairies *Pierre the Polar Bear Fairy -a magic polar bear named Sunflower *Sandy the Harp Seal Fairy -a magic harp seal named Maddie *Millie the Emperor Penguin Fairy -a magic emperor penguin named Betsy *Adeline the Arctic Hare Fairy -a magic arctic hare named Yasmin *Nikita the Snowy Owl Fairy (U.S. name: Tiana the Snow Owl Fairy) -a magic snowy owl named Halley *Rarity the Reindeer Fairy -a magic reindeer named Spitfire *Lenore the Lemming Fairy -a magic lemming named Chrysalis Mystical Fairies *Sasha the Magic Shoes Fairy -a pair of red shoes *Gaia the Animal Whisper Fairy -a boombox with animal sounds *Anisa the Mystical Animal Fairy -a dark blue unicorn *Shadow the Magical Dance Fairy -a black ribbon *Beatrix the Magical Music Fairy -a music note *Marlene the Magic Cutie Mark Fairy -a black moon *Allyna the Dark Aura Fairy -a dark blue aura Pamper Fairies *Eliza the Exfoliate Fairy -Avocado *May the Manicure Fairy -Nail Buffer * Lei the Lipstick Fairy -Lipstick *Harley the Hairstyle Fairy -Hairbrush *Martina the Mascara Fairy -Mascara *Brill the Bath Fairy -Soap *Melanie the Massage Fairy -Massage Pillow Enchanted Forest Fairies *Irisa the Blue Dragon Fairy -a light blue bag of blue dust *Valerie the Venus Fly Trap Fairy -a lime green bag of green dust *Carla Beth the Magical Maze Fairy -a purple bag of lavender dust *Rosemary the Wise Owl Fairy -a peach bag of brown dust *Wilma the Witch Doctor Fairy -a purple bag of dark blue dust *Saranne the Toadstool Fairy -a white bag of red dust *Trish the Power Crystal Fairy -a bluish purple bag of cerulean dust Note: They're the helpers of Noor the Enchanted Forest Fairy Weather Manipulator Fairies *Vera the Wind Fairy -a wind cutie mark *Caroline the Dark Cloud Fairy -a gray cloud cutie mark with a yellow lightning bolt *Wysteria the Lightning Bolt Fairy -two pale yellow lightning bolts cutie mark *Katrina the Raindrop Fairy -three raindrops cutie mark *Parasol the Umbrella Fairy -three violet umbrellas cutie mark in one joint *Clarissa the Tornado Fairy (U.S name: Clarissa the Twister Fairy) -three twisters cutie mark *Serenity the Weather Factory Fairy -a rainbow cutie mark Spa Fairies *Bernice the Beauty Mask Fairy -a beauty mask *Roxanne the Spa Bath Fairy -a puddle of bubbles *Peachy the Pedicure Fairy -a glittery nail buffer, same to May the Manicure Fairy, but Peachy's is light cornflower blue *Lenora the Filing Fairy -a filer *Rosa the Sauna Fairy -a pinch of hot sauna bath steam *Nixie the Nail Polish Fairy -a bottle of dark blue nail polish. She works together with Peachy the Pedicure Fairy *Breanna the Beautician Fairy -a violet bag of spa tools Note: They're helpers of Michelle the Spa Fairy and has similar jobs with the Pamper Fairies as They're cousins of The Pamper Fairies. Light Fairies *Fran the Flashlight Fairy -a silver flashlight *Rosaline the Fire Fairy -a red firework *Claudette the Light Beam Fairy -a beam of a light bulb *Pixie the Star Cluster Fairy (U.S. name: Pixie the Constellation Fairy) -three pale blue stars cutie mark *Madeline the Moon Fairy (U.S. name: Rania the Moon Fairy) -a glittering luminous vivid cornflower blue jar full of moonbeam with pale, light grayish gold images of moon. (She is the eleventh fairy to have a U.S. name from a different fairy since Matilda the Hairstylist Fairy's U.S. name for Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy as a U.S. name and for the UK Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy and Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy's U.S. Name for Anna the Moonbeam Fairy and for the UK Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy) *Marmalade the Twinkle Fairy -a pinch of twinkling silver glitter *Tabitha the Sunbeam Fairy -a luminous vivid amber jar full of sunbeam Note: They're helpers of Ashleigh the Light Fairy and has similar jobs to Twilight Fairies, but the Light Fairies' jobs are more to light than things happening from the evening dusk until the morning light. Vegetable Fairies *Sandra the Sweetcorn Fairy -Sweetcorn charm *Cecelia the Cucumber Fairy -Cucumber charm *Regina the Radish Fairy -Radish charm *Beckie the Broccoli Fairy -Broccoli charm *Kayley the Courgette Fairy -Courgette charm *Karen the Carrot Fairy -Carrot charm *Ayla the Aubergine Fairy -Aubergine charm Creature Fairies *Cataline the Cockatrice Fairy -cockatrice *Neala the Changeling Fairy (U.S. name: Chrysalis the Changeling Fairy) -black changeling *Monique the Manticore Fairy -manticore *Darla the Draconequus Fairy -a draconequus (a creature with an animal's shape but with features of other things) named Kiara *Gabbie the Griffon Fairy -griffon *Monica the Minotaur Fairy -minotaur *Shellie the Sea Serpent Fairy -sea serpent Weather Spell Fairies *Lyrica the Lightning Bolt Spell Fairy -a yellow wand of lightning bolt spells *Claire the Cloud Spell Fairy -a white wand with a pale pink wand of cloud spells *Vanilla the Wind Spell Fairy -a persian blue and azure (a shade of blue that resembles cornflower blue) wand of wind spells *Selene the Snow Spell Fairy -a purple wand with a snowflake tip of snow spells *Sahara the Sun Spell Fairy -a golden yellow wand of sun spells *Lori the Tornado Spell Fairy (U.S. name: Lori the Twister Spell Fairy) -a grey wand of tornado spells *Arianne the Rain Spell Fairy -an ultramarine wand of rain spells School Fun Fairies *Sherlie the Show and Tell Fairy -a pack of toys (which everyone likes to show and tell about them) *Quarray the Quiz Event Fairy -a sheet of questions *Celeste the Celebration Fairy -a box of items used in the celebration *Gilda the School Games Fairy -brown box of school games *Lemony the Spelling Contest Fairy -a sheet of words with definitions *Trisha the Drama Fairy -box of props *Jenny the School Activity Fairy -a box of papers printed with activities Episodes created Please write your fairy episode here and add: the title and what it was inspired by: *MMMystery at the Friendship Sleepover -MLP *Friendship is Magic-MLP *Pet Season-MLP *Baby Cake Fairies-MLP *Fairy Teamwork-NOTHING *Fairyland Christmas Play-NOTHING *Fairy Honesty-NOTHING *Return of Princess Luna-MLP *A Fairyland Wedding-MLP *Oh, There You Are, Sunny-Phineas and Ferb *It's Magical-Disneyland's Firework Show Spetaclular It's Magical *Fairy Gossip- MLP *The Show Stoppers- MLP *The Fairy Pox-MLP *The Fairy Dentist-NOTHING *The Greatest Time of the Fairies-Fairy Teamwork *The Secret Serum-Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorportated *One Bad Fairy-MLP *A Hyena and Fairy Show-probably a cross between MLP (the story sequence) and Animal Kaiser Evolution 5 (some of the characters). *The Cutie Mark Crusader Fairies in a christmas caper - The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper *Wolf the Brush Off - MLP *Tagged! - The Penguins of Madagascar *Shakedown Romance Breakup- Phineas and Ferb *Across the 2nd Dimension-Phineas and Ferb (movie: Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Lauren and Miley and the Temple of Juatchadoon- Phineas and Ferb *Meapless in Seattle- Phineas and Ferb *Agent Spade- Phineas and Ferb *Blackout!- Phineas and Ferb *Invasion of the Miley Snatchers- Phineas and Ferb *Isabella and the Temple of Sap- Phineas and Ferb *Sister Wings Social- MLP *Lauren and Miley Musical Cliptastic Countdown- Phineas and Ferb *My Fair Goalie- Phineas and Ferb *Lauren and Miley Get Busted!- Phineas and Ferb *Chez Platypus- Phineas and Ferb *Lauren and Miley Summer Belongs to You!- Phineas and Ferb Episode Suggestions *The Mysterious Fairy Do well - MLP *Summer Belongs to You! - Phineas and Ferb *Where's Perry? - Phineas and Ferb *The Cutie Mark Chronicles - MLP *Fairyville Confidential - MLP *Family Appreciation Day - MLP *Over a Box - MLP *Call of the Magic - MLP *Sonic Rainbow - MLP *Destiny Eclipsed - MLP *Swedish Family Lauren - Phineas and Ferb Song suggestions Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Banana the return life faiy Category:The Dog Fairies Category:Lists Category:Fairy suggestions Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:TBM